


Item 5C(iii)

by IrisParry



Series: Inventory [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisParry/pseuds/IrisParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux inhales and closes his eyes, filling his head with the hot, damp smell of Ren, and, stars, this is one of those things Ren must never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Item 5C(iii)

**Author's Note:**

> [brawlite](http://brawlite.tumblr.com) expressed interest in section 5C, Recklessness With Bodily Fluids.

Ren isn't talking anymore, isn't cursing or babbling, has mercifully stopped issuing his crude, largely unnecessary, instructions. Hux can listen to his deep, heavy breath, feels it shudder through him. Where his palms rest, high on Ren's thighs, he feels the blood pound; he tastes salt, lips tight around Ren's cock, presses his tongue to taste more. Hux inhales and closes his eyes, filling his head with the hot, damp smell of Ren, and, stars, this is one of those things Ren must never know.

Ren has to think of it as a hard-earned reward, having Hux on his knees. A privilege, a temporary shift in power. Hux wants Ren drunk on it, reeling and unguarded and thinking himself invincible. Wants to watch Ren get what he thinks he needs, file it all away.

Ren must never know how much Hux likes it. Always has, from his first time when he was nineteen, red-faced and choking as he came untouched and half-dressed in a Coruscant hotel room. It isn't even the power of it - that understanding had come later, after all - and this, especially, he would keep from Ren. The simplicity of his pleasure, its base, sensory nature.

Hux's lips feel tender, dragging up and down Ren's cock, stinging at the corners from the stretch. It's perfect, now Ren is quiet, and Hux's arousal is a delicious slow burn, growing lazily and surely. He's hard, wants to be touched, but not as much as he wants this, not yet. He's kept Ren from the edge, easing off when the urgency crept into Ren's voice or the twitch of his hips. Ren's voice grew hoarse, his hands trembling and flexing in Hux's hair, losing his grip or forgetting it, and then he stopped talking at all. Now there's just his breathing, just the soft, low sounds in his throat. Hux slides his hands around Ren's hips to hold him as he gets hazier, movements half-formed, as if he's dreaming.

Hux raises his eyes slowly, keeping his mouth working, takes in Ren's trembling muscles outlined in shadow and sweat-shine. Hux shuffles his knees wider, shifts his hips, upping the pressure where his uniform strains across his cock. Ren's head lolls, little twitches and shudders accompanying those broken gasps. His eyes are mostly closed, lashes fluttering erratically, and - and Hux must remember to be outraged about this later, to be disgusted, but Ren's lips are slack and he's drooling, a long string of it from the corner of his mouth. He's so gone, sunk so deep in the feeling, everything narrowed down to Hux's mouth on him.

It's not all about the power, but the power is still fucking _excellent_.


End file.
